Wheel of Music
by Blankfans
Summary: Random songs, random stories. Collection of drabbles. Final Fantasy VII Universe.
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first fanfiction completely in English, I'm little nervous D: Spanish is my native language so forgive me for the possible errors, I do my best :D

This idea came when I saw a drawing challenge in Instagram: You have to hear songs suggested by your followers and draw whatever comes into your mind. It seemed very fun! I like to draw, but I'm not good in it. So I decided to make something similar with fanfics in my Instagram roleplay account: (yuffie. valentine just in case xD)

My followers suggested me the songs in which these short drabbles are based. I hope you like it.

•••••

 _"Music in the soul can be heard by the universe" -_ Lao Tzu

•••••


	2. Under pressure

A small monologue. Omega's War is over, Vincent is missing and Shelke meditates about her past and future

* * *

(Under pressure – Queen & David Bowie)

•••••

It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high

Pressure on people people on streets  
Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
Why - why - why?  
Love love love love love

Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
Give love give love give love give love give love 'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night  
And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves

•••••

Destruction, it was my only motivation. I murdered many people with no mercy. I never felt pleasure with it, but I was convinced that I had to inflict the same pain I felt. I needed revenge; the world was guilty for all my suffering. I was tortured; Shinra changed my body and metabolism. I cried until my tears dried...my feelings vanished into the air.

I only lived to please Weiss and I used my abilities for the glory of Tsviets. I was nothing but a puppet, a doll under constant pressure. Eventually I was discarded like nothing.

But they...they not see me like the monster that I am. They welcomed me...they cared of me despite everything I did.

I don't even know when I started caring so much about this Planet...Could be possible that I deserve all this gentleness? My sister was killed for one of my comrades, she died for my fault...she wanted me alive. Can I give myself one more chance to be a human being?

He gave us another chance to live...maybe we should take advantage of that.


	3. Better off dead

(Better off dead - Sleeping with Sirens)

•••••

She says she wants to end it all when she's all alone in her room  
She cries  
The way she feels inside is too much for her  
When all you got is these four walls  
It's not that hard to feel so small  
Or even exist at all  
How come no one heard her when she said

Maybe I'm better off dead  
If I was would it finally be enough  
To shut out all those voices in my head?  
Maybe I'm better off dead  
Better off dead!  
Did you hear a word  
Hear a word I said?  
This is not where I belong  
You gonna miss me when I'm gone  
Gone, gone  
This is not where I belong  
You gonna miss me when I'm gone

•••••

She was strong with her fists, but her heart was another story. She tried to keep a smile in front the others; but when she locked herself in her room, tears came out mercilessly. It was raining, for that reason there were few customers, and there were more time to think. Barret left the bar a long time ago to atone for his sins...and now Cloud left too. Marlene cried constantly, she didn't know how to comfort her. Denzel was sick, his pains were persistent and that broke her maternal heart.

She felt insufficient, for more effort that she did, nothing was enough. Everything seemed to collapse before her eyes, and Cloud left her alone with this entire burden.

-Probably I am not enough for him- she thought.

Yes, that was the reason of his leaving. After all, he still thought about another woman. She heard Denzel's cough from the next room and she started crying.

-I should be the one to get sick...- Her sins, her guilty, her loneliness, her uselessness...she doesn't deserve to live -Maybe I'm better off dead.

-Tifa! Denzel is spitting blood- screamed Marlene from the corridor.

The woman wiped her tears and stood up to attend her son -Why did you take the easy way, Cloud?...Should I take an easy way too? Maybe you're gonna miss me when I'm gone...


	4. December love song

(Post Dirge of Cerberus) - After Omega's War, Vincent came back to the 7th heaven. A few months later, he and Yuffie accepted their feelings, and eventually they started a "relationship"

* * *

(December love song [Japanese version] – Gackt)

•••••

Itsunomanika machi no naka ni juunigatsu no awatadashisa ga afure [Before I knew it, the streets were already filled with December's business]  
Chiisana te wo furinagara taisetsu na hito no namae wo yobu [Waving their small hands, people are calling the names of their loved ones]

Koibitotachi no yasashisa ni tsutsumarete kono machi ni mo sukoshi hayai fuyu ga otozureru [Shrouded in lovers' tenderness, this street welcomes a somewhat early winter]

Taisetsu na hito dakara zutto kawaranai de waratteite [You're the most precious to me, so don't change, and stay smiling]  
Daisuki na hito dakara zutto kimi dake wo dakishimete [You're my most beloved, so I will always hold you and only you in my embrace]

Show-window wo mitsume nagara kata wo yoseau futari ga toorisugiru [Gazing at the shops' window displays, the two of us walk by shoulder-to-shoulder]  
Kimi no koto wo machinagara shiroi toiki ni omoi wo noseru [Waiting for you, I send my thoughts into my white breath]

Miageta sora ni konayuki ga maiorite itazura ni futari no kyori wo sotto chikazukeru [From the sky above, powdered snow falls down and playfully brings us closer]

Shizuka na yoru ni mimimoto de sasayaita ano kotoba wo mou ichido sotto tsubuyaita [In the silent night, I whispered to you once more the words I whispered before]

Taisetsu na hito dakara zutto kawaranai de waratteite [You're the most precious to me, so don't change, and stay smiling]  
Daisuki na hito dakara zutto kimi dake wo dakishimete [You're my most beloved, so I will always hold you and only you in my embrace]

Itsumademo dakishimete [I will forever hold you in my embrace]

Kimi dake wo dakishimete [I will hold you and only you in my embrace]

•••••

It was Christmas Eve and Edge' streets were crowded by people buying last minute gifts. Vincent always complained about them; he is a cautious man who prefers to finish that kind of duties well in advance. Who could have imagined that she would drag him to this situation?

-Why do you always leave everything to the last minute?- the gunman huffed, he carried a couple of shopping bags. Yuffie giggled amused.

-I'm sorry. I'm clueless. What can I do?- she shrugged as if that was an incurable disease -I'll reward you, I promise. Your gift will be the best!- she gave a few turns on itself and went to the nearest shop window.

-'She is beyond repair'- he thought while he followed her with his red eyes. She seemed to be entertaining with the teddies exhibited.

They entered the store and Yuffie began to flutter for the entire place. She carefully examined each teddy, seeking the best; a little gleam brightened her eyes after a few seconds. Vincent couldn't control a little smile that spread across his lips...She had that effect on him from way back. She could warm his lonely soul with only a slight gesture, a laugh, a caress, a wink. Inadvertently they started a relationship despite the blows that his heart had received in the past, now he enjoyed a complete happiness by her side...and that made him feel a little scared.

Yuffie finally chose two teddy bears, one white and another brown.

-Ohh…I hope Denzel and Marlene like these. They are adorable, don't you think?- she looked up at him and blinked tenderly.

The ex-Turk narrowed his eyes and exhaled making a white smoke with his breath. She was right, he has the best gift of all…she is all that he needs.

-Emm—is there something wrong?- the kunoichi turned her head to the side, confused.

He smirked slightly. Gradually he was approaching and finally wrapped her in a hug. She shuddered while her cheeks took on reddish.

-You're the most precious to me, so don't change, and stay smiling...That's all I want for Christmas- Vincent whispered as he hugged her stronger. Yuffie nodded and buried her face in the man's chest, enjoying the warmth.

-If you keep saying things like that, I will forever hold you in my embrace...I will not even let you go to the bathroom! I swear!- she said with trembling voice.

* * *

Yuffentine is my OTP and I love this song in the japanese version with all my soul! I heard it a few months ago and I thought: Ok, I'm gonna write a story about Vincent and Yuffie for Christmas using it!

Merry Christmas everyone :)


End file.
